Outlook on life
by Mellieisqueen
Summary: A story about mellie after she signed the divorce papers.
1. Chapter 1

Mellie was done,she had hoped Fitz would've changed his mind and realized he loved her or at least he had,a long time ago, before they ruined her! That's all she could think she would have just had sex with Fitz when ever he wanted or at least let him touch wouldn't have looked elsewhere and they wouldn't be in this it was clear now that he clearly never loved her and he is now happy with Olivia by his side,God good he proposed to her when they were still married and then he came to her again with the papers and she was so disgusted by him, she couldn't even dare try to convince him to reconsider was just gonna go but then he started with what else are you gonna take form me, and she couldn't any more she blew up and finally expressed herself in a way he never saw her before, a new Mellie. All he remembered was "goodbye Fitz" and her walking out and him yelling to her to stop but she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter has some rape in it so if you don't feel okay reading that skip this chapter!

She had let Rowan out and Tom which was a horrible mistake she hadn't yet realized

Every now and then he would call everyone he had control ,Quinn,Huck,Charlie,and even Mellie. She hated to go,just being in the same room as the one who decided to kill her son and the one who actually did it,She just hated it but was happy she saw some familiar faces she just called them Olivia pope thugs,but they had also done a mistake and ended up under Rowan's command.

Command was another name for him she thought laughing he has so many names she shook her head laughing.

What are you laughing about?

Nothing now why did y'all l call us here tom?

Y'all? I always admired your southern background though when I worked for you husband..ex sorry,I never heard it but when I did, I was sure to put my hands down will Hank and I both.

You disgust me! Mellie said slapping him.

Yeah will you turn me on so get over here he said violently throwing her to the ground.

What are you doing?

I'm doing what ended your marriage melody.

How do you know about that?

Honey we all know! Why do you think Quinn is nice too you or how Charlie and Huck always smile at you but never talk to you? They feel embarrassed about what happened to you what your father-in-law did to you.

Tom stop you took one of the things that meant so much to me.

Yeah I'm sorry about that,but not what's about to happen he said letting his lips touch hers while his hands were getting her clothes off.

Stop! Help! She yelled at the top of her lungs,hoping someone would hear her this time.

He stroked himself one more time before he entered her,just as I thought your tight because no one has been fucking the beautiful melody.

Please stop she said breathing hard and her voice all shaking.

How could your husband look else where, this ass of yours is perfect he said painfully grabbing it, all Fitz had to do was give you a couple drinks and just…

Before he could finish his story someone had pushed him off her and started to beat him up whoever it was,he was strong he just kept going punch after punch.

Mellie just laid on the ground trying to get up but everything hurt she tried to scan for her clothes or something to cover herself with.

Here the guy said handing her his jacket while respectfully looking away.


	3. Chapter 3

He had no idea where to take her? Obviously he couldn't take her to the hospital but he wanted to take her to Fitz but she had declined.

Okay we will go to my house and all call For some help he said trying to speed through the roads.

Okay she groaned.

They arrived and he carried her up to his apartment and laid her on his bed,all go get some um a first aid kit he said trying to find everything.

Here I got you some clothes I know it's not ideal for you ,excuse me she's here already.

Who'd you call?

He went to the door and in came Quinn with a bag from the pharmacy and some clothes in the other hand.

Can you go run the shower?

Why?

Just do it Jake!

Mellie I'm gonna need you to get in the shower and wash yourself and here you might need this, I don't know if he wore a condom and we don't you getting pregnant from him.

So that's what's in that bag? She said looking in it and taking out the essentials.

I um also got you some pills just in case for anxiety but we're gonna keep an eye on you she Said obviously knowing about her sad suicide attempt from the last time this happened to her.

I'm gonna go take a shower she said going to the door that jake had just gone too.

How did you find her?

I got a call to go get something from Rowan and I walked in and Tom was just on top of her it was disgusting, and I beat him up pretty good but I left him tied up in the back room so I need you and Huck or Charlie to dispose of him if he's still there and if he's smart he's gone.

Yeah will go right now but your really taking this serious like Mellie your being really protective over her.

Quinn she was raped for the second Time by the man who killed her son, and the first by her..

I know the story, all go take care of the situation boss she said calling Charlie or Huck for help who knows who though?

Mellie came out of the bathroom hair wet and her face red of crying she seemed more relaxed she probably had taken the pills to sooth over her anxiety,she was cautious leaving the bathroom her eyes darted the room for him.

Hey everything's alright,I checked no ones here..will besides me,Quinn had to leave.

I just wanna sleep this night off…

My bed is right there if you wanna sleep if not I can drive you anywhere,a friends house or family member?

No! This will do she said crying.

I'm sorry for tonight I just want to let you know it's not your fault..

My fault? It's always my fault don't you see, I let him out I let myself be controlled by them I was smart enough to go tonight to his fake meeting I'm..it's always my fault,and it always will in shock right now get some sleep all be here when you wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so this is my first fan fiction so I'm not sure if you guys are liking it? So maybe leave a review and let me know (:

She woke up to the smell of coffee and bagels.

Good morning I got y'all some breakfast because you must be hungry.

Thanks but I actually want some liquor or something strong I know you probably don't have hooch?

No I don't think Jake has anything besides cheap beer…but I can go get some,all be back Quinn said leaving the apartment.

Where'd she go?

She was gonna go get some actual liquor she said smiling.

You feel better that's good.

How am I suppose to feel? I was violated for the second time by a bastard who killed my baby and the only people with me now are friends with Olivia pope who is the main reason I have no one, will I never had Fitz he never loved me she said this all in her head but with the way her Blue eyes looked he could tell she didn't want to talk about it she just wanted to forget everything she wanted to lose herself.

So what exactly is hooch Jake asked raising an eyebrow?

My daddy makes it, it's made out of before she could continue with her conversation Quinn came through the door with Charlie.

I couldn't find any of that hooch but we brought tequila that's pretty strong

That'll do she said grabbing the bottle from Quinn's hand and just drinking it from the bottle.

She could feel them staring at her, Oh your not used to the First Lady doing stuff like this will haven't you heard..there's a new one she said scoffing and sipping her drink.

I um Huck needs me Charlie whispered and left and Quinn quickly followed soon after.

She looks okay.

Charlie Quinn said slapping him in the head…she might look fine but this is the second time she's been violated!

Okay maybe I don't know..it's a girl thing.

It wouldn't be a woman thing if "boys" weren't so horny all the time!

Charlie just opened the door and went to talk to Huck, he didn't want to start a fight with Quinn but he knew he already did.

Jake had dropped mellie off and of course she thanked him and apologized for thinking he was a thug and a bad person because of Olivia pope he started laughing it's okay I actually thought the same about you..

Will what'd you think?

I have to go he said checking his phone.

Okay goodnight he said with a soft grin.

She woke up with a nightmare and decided to take some pills and take a hot shower.

It was fine she thought it's okay, it was just sex with a man he forced himself but it's okay because everyone has sex it's alright she kept repeating herself till she believed it.


End file.
